


Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: Emmett looks so exquisite Travis would usually be more than happy to give him what he wants, but tonight something is off.(Set right after the 3x15 episode)
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of the 20 seconds per episode we are getting lately, and I didn't want to wait until next week and be disappointed once again.  
> Also, the prompt "Cry into chest" fit perfectly

They reach Travis apartment not twenty minutes after Emmett coming into the bar. His cute little bunny kisses him as soon as they close the door behind them. He kisses his lips, his chin, his neck, with an urge only someone so young could have. His eyes shine bright and his smile curls his full lips, and he looks so exquisite Travis would be more than happy to give him what he wants, but tonight something is off.

He can feel it behind Emmett’s passion, the adrenaline still running through his veins. And how could it not, given the day he had. Travis understands him far too well, he has looked death in the face too many times not to. 

Emmett told him about his horrifying afternoon as they drove back to Travis’ place; the images of his story playing in Travis mind sent chills down his spine, but he listened in silence until Emmett finished telling him all about it.

So he doesn't let himself get carried away by his own desires and he pushes Emmett away gently enough to spare his feelings, but also firmly enough so he knows Travis is not playing.

“What? Something wrong?” There are dark clouds in his eyes now, and they tingle Travis’ guilt, but he shakes his head.

“I just thought you might want to talk about today”.

“I don’t want to talk anymore, I want to fuck” it’s the reply he gets, another sign something’s wrong. Emmett might be a passionate man, but he is still too shy to express his desires out loud.

So Travis pushes again, his hands on the young man shoulders, looking right into his eyes “Later, ok? But a lot happened today, and you need to talk about it”.

“I’m fine, really” Emmett shrugs, but Travis doesn’t miss the hesitation in his voice.

And Travis could let it go. He is not his father and they are barely close enough to consider himself a friend. Although young, Emmett is a grown man. He could let it go, fuck his brains out and then silently watch him close the door as he leaves.

He could do it, but he can’t. He can’t stand by and watch Emmett unravel consumed by a demanding job that had burnt and destroyed many people far stronger than his pet bunny, not if he can help him.

“Are you? Because I’m not the one who spent the day with a gun in his face, and then came out to his dad and quit his job, and I’m not fine”. 

That finally does it. Emmett takes a step back as he let his arms fall off Travis’ shoulders; he presses his lips together into a fine line, but Travis sees them trembling anyway. Emmett tucks his chin between his shoulders and clenches his fists. He avoids looking at Travis, who waits, patiently, giving him all the space he needs.

Travis hates seeing him like that. He adds that to the list of reason to despise Chief Dixon; the man threw his kid into the fire and expected him to come up swinging all by himself.

He sighs. “Come here” he whispers, but the young man shakes his head once more.

“I’m fine” he insists, but this time his voice breaks, which pulls Travis strings; he can’t take it anymore, so he takes a step forward and wraps Emmett into his arms, caressing the back of his neck. Emmett brings his hand on Travis chest, in a last attempt to push him away, but Travis’ embrace is too strong for him, so he ends up grasping his shirt with his fingers and hiding his face under the man’s chin

That’s when the first sob comes. It’s muffled into Travis’ shirt, but it’s there and it doesn’t come alone. Soon Emmett’s body is shaken by his sobbing, pressed against Travis’ chest. The man takes in as much of that pain as he can, gently rocking him into his arms. It’s not the talk he had in mind, but at least Emmett is not holding all of that inside anymore.

Travis closes his eyes, his shirt getting wet with Emmett’s tears. It pains him to see his sweet rabbit like that, but he has been through enough emotional storms to know he will come out of it feeling at least slightly better.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts, but after a while the sobs get quieter and his body calms down. Only then Travis loosens his embrace so that Emmett can lift his face to look at him.

“Not very manly, uh?” he groans with a sniff, tears still running down his face; his sky blue eyes look bigger now, giving him even younger features. Travis brushes his cheek with his knuckles with all the kindness he is capable of.

“Nonsense” he whispered “You are dealing with your emotions head-on, I’d say that’s very manly”. Emmetts gives him a little smile, but he doesn’t look so sure about that.

“So you’re not pissed I quit?” 

“Of course not” Travis shakes his head “That took guts, you hear me? I’d be pissed had you stayed and put people - and yourself - in danger”.

Emmett sighs, looking away, but Travis can see the change in his standing. It’s like looking at the sky clearing after a storm.

“I’m proud of you, Emmett” he says out loud to be sure his words reach him fully, but his eyes fill of new tears.

“Well, at least someone is, I doubt my father will ever speak to me again” he mumbles, his voice shaking again, and for a second all Travis see is red. He is furious not just at Dixon, but at himself too. So used to his out-and-proud stance, Travis sometimes forgets not everybody is so lucky to live the life they want.

“He might come around” he says “And if he doesn’t, that’s his loss”.

Travis pauses, looking for the right way to voice the new line of thoughts running through in his mind.

“Listen, I’m sorry I pushed you to come out, I guess I forgot how hard and dangerous it can be”. 

Emmett sniffs “I wasn’t planning to, but my dad was already yelling at me for quitting, so I figured I had nothing to lose”.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him about you, about… about us, I didn’t want to get you into trouble” he then blurts, and Travis can see the sincere concern in his eyes, as if protecting him is what mattered to Emmett more than the rest.

And he is touched by it. A new fondness for his pet rabbit blossoms in his chest. This is something he has never felt before. Not the lust of course, but this need to protect Emmett and take care of him. Grant never needed it, and sure as hell neither did Michael, but his pet rabbit just broke free of his cage and got hurt in the process, how can Travis walk away from it? After all his own dad put him through when Travis came out many years ago?

That’s when he realizes this is the first time Emmett has been in his apartment and they managed to keep their clothes on for more than five minutes.

Vic’s words come to mind and it’s a punch in the stomach, leaving him breathless.

“Oh, I’m already in trouble” he mumbles, mostly to himself, ignoring the weird look on Emmett’s face as he hugs him once more to conceal the shock on his own.


End file.
